


Finding love on Tumblr

by TheStarsAndTheBow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, a lot of fluff, alternative universe, just a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsAndTheBow/pseuds/TheStarsAndTheBow
Summary: Impala67: Are you for real, though?AngelOfTheLod: I don’t understand this question. I do am in fact real, yes.Impala67: You gotta be Joking. You’re funny man.AngelofTheLord: No, I am real breathing living homo sapien. Why do you keep asking me that?Impala67: You are a very weird Person.





	Finding love on Tumblr

There's a moment in Dean Winchester's life that was weird.

Usually, he is quite content in his life. He goes to a good school and has found very good friends there. Sure, his grades are not necessarily the best, but he is getting through. He also has a great brother, sometimes a bit cheeky, but that is how a 13 year old boy is. Also his parents are great, his mother is loving and his father teaches him everything important for his life. For example, how to take care of cars and at some point he hopes to get the Impala as a present from his father, but that may take some time. But unfortunately there is only one small problem in Deans life, which is more and more noticeable lately.

His love life is a disaster.

And why exactly is that the case? Well, Dean's not exactly a person to be considered down-to-earth. He is only 17 years old, but he has already been through a lot in his life, especially in bed. One woman after another. Every weekend he goes chick- hunting and chooses the most beautiful woman he can find. It is not necessarily a healthy lifestyle, but it is his life, and he chose it that way. He has never really had a significant relationship and some people would probably call him a relationship cripple. It is not like Dean doesn't want a relationship, but he has problems forming bonds. That is the way it is, till he meet someone online.

 …….

“Hey Dean, wanna grab burgers after school?” Benny asked. Benny has been a good friend of Dean's since kindergarten. He is a little fiery, but he and Dean get along very well. He often goes to parties with him, trying to get laid.

“I can't, I promised Sammy I'd spend the day with him," Dean said, and he was really happy about it. Lately Sam had a lot to do with school and Dean well, he was busy with completely different stories, stories that end up in bed. And so the brothers didn't have much time for each other and Sam suffered a lot from it, even if he would never admit it out loud.

“Winchester time then? Well, then, tomorrow, okay? There's a party at Bela's, and you know what that means,” Benny smirked at Dean.

“A lot of booze and girls, I know,” Dean said goodbye to him with a smile and ran to his father's Impala, which he mostly provides. Mostly. After all this car was his dads pride, but so is Dean.

Actually, Dean is quite happy to take a Friday a bit easier and just spend some time with his brother, eating sweets, drinking Coke and just playing a little bit Ps4. Sounds like a good change.

As soon as he climbs into the Impala, he turns on his music. It's Highway to Hell from ACDC and Dean bounces his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. He also sings along a bit and almost starts to dance. Yeah, today's a good day. …..

……..Or not.

When he gets home, Sam is not there. Dean decides to call Sam and it doesn't take long until he hears the rather dark voice of his little brother.

“Hey, Dean," Sam said and sounded a little guilty.

“Where are you? I thought we were gonna spend the day together?" Dean already has a feeling Sam's gonna ditch him.

“But Jessica called me and wanted to watch a movie with me. You know, the Jessica!"

Oh that really hit the fan “Shit, really? Then what are you talking to me for? Grab her, tiger.” Dean was still a bit sad, but Sam has been having a hopeless crush on Jessica for years and he never really dared to talk to her and if there is such an opportunity, he needs to use it.

“Thank you Dean," Sam said and Dean could almost feel the gratitude, almost.

“Oh, shut up bitch"

„Jerk“

And with that the call ended. Dean is a little bit clueless about what he is going to do now. He could call Benny and meet him. Getting drunk, get laid and have some fun, but Dean does not want any of that in the moment. He really want a relax Friday right now. But since Sam is going to watch a movie with his girl and his parents are away for the weekend, he decides to grab his laptop and just Netflix and chill…without the chill.

As Dean went upstairs and get in his room, he lies down in his bed and decided what shows hes going to watch. There are a few shows he wanted to see, but nothing in particular right now. So he just decides to go for Star wars. Its time enough to watch episode 4,5 and 6 and then he will decides what to do next.

After a few hours, lots of chips and coke later Dean is still lying on the bed watching Star wars. Out of boredom, he grabs his phone and decided to lurk a bit on Tumblr and there he is looking at some edits about Luke Skywalker. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he spends much more time on Tumblr than a boy his age should. If Benny found out, he'd laugh at him. But this is his home and his hell, as he calls it.

He scrolls bored through his dashboard when he sees a particularly good edit. Luke skywalker is duplicated on the picture and brought to scene with different colors. He is surprised that the picture did not get a Like or a reblog and therefore he takes over this task.

He scrolls on and not a few seconds later he gets a message from a Tumblr user

 **AngelOfTheLord:** _Thank you very much for the like and the reblog, that was very kind from you._

Dean is confused for a moment. He sometimes talks to people on Tumblr about different things, but who would thank them so formally for something like that? Dean thinks about ignoring this person, but he's bored, so he goes with it.

 **Impala67:** _Chill dude, it was only a like and a reblog, but you’re welcome._

He thought that the conversation would end at that point, but before he could start to put the phone away he got another message from this person.

 **AngelOfTheLod:** _I am very sorry, but I have to disagree. It is very Important to be thankful._

Okay, this is getting interesting.

 **Impala67:** _Are you for real, though?_

Nothing.

He waits a few minutes but this _Angel_ just does not seem to answer anymore, which is kind of sad since it was about to get interesting. Dean puts his phone back to his desk and wants to continue watching Star Wars. Just a few minutes after that, his phone vibrates and as fast as he could he was grabbing his phone. This person was just too weird to stop talking to them.

 **AngelOfTheLod:** _I don’t understand this question. I do am in fact real, yes._

The hell is wrong with this Person, Dean thinks to himself.

 **Impala67:** _You gotta be Joking. You’re funny man._

 **AngelofTheLord:** _No, I am real breathing living homo sapien. Why do you keep asking me that?_

 **Impala67** : _You are a very weird Person._

 **AngelOfTheLod** : _I hear that very frequently, but is there a reason we continue talking?_

 **Impala67**   _You keep messaging me, dude_

 **AngelOfTheLod:** _Well,_ _I think you are a nice person, so I want to talk to you._

 **Impala67:** _You don't know me. Maybe Im a serial killer, or I kill puppies._

 **AngelOfTheLod:** _Killing Puppies is mean. No one should do that._

 **Impala67:** _That what bothers you here? not the "I might be a serial killer" part?_

 **AngelOfTheLod:** _I don't tell you my name, nor do you know where I live. So I am sure that you can do no harm to me._

 **Impala67:** _I am not a serial Killer if that makes you feel any better. But I gotta go now. Bye, Stranger._

**AngelOfTheLod:** _Goodbye, Impala67_

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few chapters that are mostly just text mgs and I have to figure out how I will write this, but thanks for reading so far. :D


End file.
